home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 702 (12 Feb 1991)
Synopsis [[Haydn Ross|Haydn]] is getting ready to leave for school when the morning's unexpected visitor comes to his caravan. Naturally, he's delighted to see his mother [[Cynthia Ross|Cynthia]] again. [[Michael Ross|Michael]] is still less than happy that his ex-wife has turned up. Leaving for school with Sophie, Haydn tells her the good news about his mother being back. Sophie asks does this mean that he'll be leaving Summer Bay to return to live with his mum? Haydn doesn't see it that way - he thinks his mother has come to Summer Bay to get back with his father. All of this is overheard by [[Pippa Ross|Pippa]]. Michael and Cynthia argue in his caravan. She tells him that she has come to Summer Bay because she now realises how stupid she was to throw their marriage away. She still loves him and wants them to get back together again. Michael is shocked by this and leaves to do a quotation. [[Marilyn Chambers|Marilyn]] is upset and confused over her bust-up with [[Adam Cameron|Adam]] in the [[Bayside Diner (1988-2000)|Diner]] the previous night. She talks it through with [[Bobby Marshall|Bobby]]. Are they or are they not broken up? Has she outgrown him? [[Patricia Coleman|Patricia]] stays behind after [[Donald Fisher|Donald]] gives the teaching staff a start of term pep talk. She has tickets to a string quartet concert in [[Yabbie Creek]] and wonders would Donald like to come with he? Donald makes up some unconvincing excuses about having paperwork to do, then changes his mind. There's only one condition though - they take his car! Meanwhile, builders outside the school are starting work on the long-awaited new extension for the library. Michael and Cynthia continue where they'd left off. He doesn't want to get back with her and reminds her that they're divorced. She asks him if he has met someone else and if that's why he isn't even entertaining the idea. He insists that's beside the point and he asks her to leave him alone. He also doesn't want her turning Haydn against him again. Cynthia tells him she plans to stay around for a little while and spend some time with their son. Pippa makes a delivery to the Diner and Bobby immediately picks up from her that something is wrong. She wonders aloud if going out with Michael is worth it, what with Sally really taking a dislike to him and now his ex-wife turning up. Bobby encourages her to hang on in there and that Michael will soon get rid of Cynthia. Back at the caravan park, Cynthia rents a caravan from Pippa. Michael accompanies her and is very formal in his manner, addressing her as Mrs Fletcher. He's fooling nobody though - Cynthia has figured out that there is something going on between the pair of them. Meanwhile, the builders are continuing to prepare the ground for the new school library. It soon transpires that they will be chopping down a large old tree to make way for the extension and this doesn't go down well with the students. They discuss it in class with Patricia and she suggests they do something about it. It's obvious that Pippa is hurt and upset over what has happened this morning. How she and Michael have gone from getting on so well together to her being addressed "Mrs Fletcher" as soon as his ex-wife turned up. He apologises and says he was only trying to protect her from his manipulative ex and that didn't want to see her getting hurt. He asks her to give him time to sort it out and tells her he loves her. The pair embrace but Pippa's eyes are sad. Michael calls to the school to catch up with Haydn before he meets his mum again. He says he'd prefer if she didn't know he was seeing Pippa. Haydn says he hopes she doesn't ask because he's not going to lie to her. Fisher and Patricia discuss the tree. It's being felled out of financial necessity and Patricia says she hopes she didn't fire Karen up too much about the tree. Donald isn't too worried. He thinks it's good for the students to be ecologically aware. Marilyn is still agonising over what to do about Adam and this time it's Alf who's having his ear bent. He asks her why doesn't she just go ahead and break up with Adam? He's a no-hoper. This is new ground for Marilyn - she has never broken up with anybody before. Blake, Karen and Sophie call into the shop and tell Alf about the tree that's to be felled. It turns out it's not just any old pine tree - it's the Stewart tree that was planted by his great-grandfather. Haydn has joined his mum for lunch in her caravan. She gets him to admit that his dad has been seeing Pippa and that she's disappointed. She's not going to come between them but Haydn still wants her to try. She asks him would he help her get Michael back? Cast *[[Haydn Ross]] - [[Andrew Hill]] *[[Michael Ross]] - [[Dennis Coard]] *[[Pippa Ross]] - [[Debra Lawrance]] *[[Sophie Simpson]] - [[Rebekah Elmaloglou]] *[[Bobby Simpson]] - [[Nicolle Dickson]] *[[Blake Dean]] - [[Les Hill]] *[[Karen Dean]] - [[Belinda Jarrett]] *[[Marilyn Chambers]] - [[Emily Symons]] *[[Donald Fisher]] - [[Norman Coburn]] Guest Cast *[[Cynthia Ross]] - [[Belinda Giblin]] *[[Patricia Coleman]] - [[Pam Western]] *Workman - Rick Ireland - * Writer - Dave Worthington * Director - MIchael Ailwood * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep [[Ep 701 (11 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 703 (13 Feb 1991)]]